


Day of Dragaux

by Artemus_Cain



Category: Nintendo, Ring Fit Adventure, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gym, M/M, Muscle, Rough Sex, Scalie, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, Worship, bara, dragon - Freeform, slur, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus_Cain/pseuds/Artemus_Cain
Summary: You nervously decide on a locker room tryst with the hot dominating gym dragon. (Saw Dragaux, fell in love)





	Day of Dragaux

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: I say, in this fic, a word many people find to be a homophobic slur. I don't view it as such, but there's your warning)

You nervously tapped your foot while you sat on the bench. Thursays were always the gyms off day so there weren't many people here, but still... could you really go through with this? You only just started working out to get fitter, no real change in you yet... then you hemt him. The lights of the locker room beat down on you as you contemplated regret.

"Ha ha. There you are!" A booming voice came out behind you. In his 7 foot tall, sweaty and insanely MUSCULAR glory was Dragaux. Yesterday he saw caught you staring as he efortlessly bench pressed a record 500 lbs. He cornered you on the walk to the car, grabbed your plump ass, shoved his tongue down your throat, and told you that tomorrow in the lockers you'd be his. That tomorrow is now.

"Heh. Had to get some extra weighted pull ups in. Worked up quite a SWEAT!" Said sweat beaded off his perfectly toned pecs and onto his werstling unitard. It was practically painted onto his huge, rock hard, beefy body. You were so transfixed on his huge arms, perfect pecs, and insanely chisled abs you barely noticed him getting closer.

"Can't blame ya for wantin' a good gander. How bout a CLOSER LOOK!?" He then wrapped his arms around you and smashed you into his chest. You about came in your jockstrap immediately. His pungent, acrid workout smell entered your nostrils and permenently ingraned itself into your mind. You melt and your eyes go blurry as you fell how hard and warm he is. 

"Yeah.. you chub cubs can't help but falling in love with me. Go ahead boy... Take it all in!" He flexed, proudly displaying his enourmous biceps, and your hips went wild. You humped into his abs, ran your arms over his powerful back and worshiped his still clothed chest with your tongue. His bitter, salty sweat filtered into your mouth. It was his taste and you wanted more. You couldn't help but squeak out some deperate moans every time you breathed in. All the while he kept flexing and laughing. You finally slide your fingers under his unitard and tweak at his gorgeous dark nipples. He finally lets out a deep dark moan and you feel his massive bulge start to poke up against your chest. After a few seconds of teasing his tits, he lifts you up like you're nothing, rips off yor gym shorts, and gracelessly drops you to the ground. He reaches inside his onesie and flops out his massive and hardening nine inch cock. It almost knocks you out as it smacks into your head.

"What are you waiting for, faggot? GET TO WORK!" He demands, looking evil as the locker room lights hit the back off him. You get both your hands around the gigantic member and take as much as you can into your mouth. You can only get a few inches in, so you bob your head back and forth. He laughs and moans as his wings flap. The taste of dragon skin, sweat, and precum is addicting as he roughly places a hand on your head. You look up and see his other hand twisting his nipple. 

"Aw, whats wrong? Too big for you!?" You feel the veins in his cock pulse as he yells at you. "How 'bout I get it more wet for you?" He pulls out of your mouth and spits on your face. You're to shocked and dazed to prepare as it hits you, drips into your mouth and mixes with his previous taste. You've lost all sense of time and space as your own cock, harder than it's ever been, pokes out of the top of your jock strap. You can' t help as you touch yourself.

"Nuh-uh, bitch. You ain't pleasin yourself." He quickly picks you up and haphazardly tosses you stomach down on the bench. Before you can look up his foot is down on your face. A moan can't help but escape you. "Fuckin freaky little pig... hit the fuckin jackpot, I did." His tail goes into an adjacent duffel bag and fishes out a bottle of lube. Dragaux wastes no time squeezing some into you. You squirm at the feeling and the dragon demon chuckles. He takes his foot off your head and you finally feel something poke your hole. Dragaux's finger is almost as big as a cock, but you breathe deep and relax as it hits knuckle deep.

"God DANM you're a sluttly loose little fag, aintcha?" You can't help but melt into his words as you scooch back into him. "Gonna be a lot looser when I'm done with you." After fingering you for a minute that felt like an eternity, he backs off, and you feel something bigger against your exit. An evil growly laugh comes from the dragon behind you as he pushes in. He should've spent a bit longer spreading you out, because the push is tight.

"Fuuuuuuuckin HELL, kid!" Dragaux roared as his slid slowly in you. You vision blurred and became spotty the more he shoved in you. At the half way point you couldn't hold back and let a loud moan as the pain started to disipate.

"Jesus cocksucking Christ, kid. Good thing everyone's watching the game on the other side of the building." He pulled out slightly causeing another wanton moan to exit you. "What, did you fuckin want an audience? God, gonna have to parade you out there on my cock for all the world to see!"

You set yourself up on your elbows, suprising the beefy dragon. You lean up, wrap you arms backwards around Dragaux's neck slightly awkwardly to kiss him. Slightly taken aback, he smiles and returns the kiss as all of him slides into you. After a few minutes of kissing and adjusting, you turn your head back around and start to ride him. His huge unholy cock pummels your prostate, but you can go your own pace. "Good human..." He smirks. After a while though he gets impatient. He puts one of his huge arms around your chest and slams you back face down on the bench.

"Fuckin' fuck meat." He growls, slaps you ass and starts pounding into you. Your futile efforts to keep quiet are shattered as he fucks you into the bench. You fail to make words. "Stupid fuckin little cum dump, that's what you are!" He keeps going at it and you feel yourself starting to go. His tail strokes your cock once and you scream as you paint the bench with your cum.

"Fuckin meat! MY FUCKIN.." The last word couldn't be heard as he bellowed while filling your ass with his spunk. He collapsed on top of you, nearly crushing you with his weight, but it was a strangely pleasant feeling. After a few minutes of Dragaux catching his breath he then spoke.

"You really.... need to... watch your back when... deadlifting." You turned your head slightly. "You'll fuck up your back if you keep that shoddy form." He pulled out of your ass, and a mess of dragon semen poured out of you. Dragaux stood up. "Rest a while there, kid." He walked past and ruffled your hair. You put your head down and did as you were told, still trying to catch your breath and slow your heart. You heard a shower run for a few minutes. The dragon walked back in a fresh change of clothes. "I'm here almost every day and every weekend. If we run into each other again I'll get you fitter. Among other things. Later." He walked out... leaving you slightly confused and strangely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> First anything I've written in over a year. No rough draft process, just wrote, fapped during, then posted. Please critique!


End file.
